Breaking Dawn Edward Style
by jessica-renee-cullen
Summary: Just Edward's thoughts throughout Breaking Dawn.
1. The Night Before

**A/N: This was just a random idea I decided to work on. Please review and let me know if I should continue with this, or just leave it as is. I was thinking about narrating Edward's thoughts throughout the wedding, honeymoon, and Bella's change. Like it?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is completely owned by Stephenie Meyer. I, however, own Edward's thoughts. In this, at least.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward's POV

It was the night before our wedding. Oh, how it felt as if my heart were jumping at that notion. OUR wedding. I couldn't begin to explain the feelings I had right now. Once and for all, Bella would be mine. For all eternity. I would be able to protect her, to love her, to hold her…forever. The very thought of it made me want to scream…or kiss Bella, which I was currently doing.

Bella and I were entangled on her little bed, our lips whispering together. The only noise in the room was her breaths, coming out in little pants. I was going to sorely miss the effects I had on her as a human. The beautiful blush that would spread throughout her body. The way her heart would speed up. I wouldn't miss the smell of her blood, however. Just thinking of it made my throat burst into flames.

"Don't go," Bella whispered, while I focused my lips upon her chin and neck. I chuckled softly. I really had no intention of leaving. I was much too comfortable at the moment.

Then I heard Emmett and Jasper running through the forest, not far from Bella's little house. I started to get up, knowing it would be better to leave peaceably, then have them cause a commotion. Charlie wasn't exactly aware I was here, although he had been having suspicions lately.

Bella kicked her legs free, wrapping one around my waist. The silly human girl, she really did underestimate my self control. We got into a tiny impasse about how far we were taking things right now, when I heard Emmett drag his nails across Bella's window. My cue to leave. I kissed Bella one last time, and promised to see her tomorrow. Oh, how I wished it were already here.

I leapt out her window, tackling Emmett to the ground. I could hear Jasper laughing quietly behind me. Bella called out quietly then, wanting assurance on what we would be doing tonight. Emmett laughed. But Jasper reassured her, just a normal vampire night for us. Bella settled back down in her bed, as we took off running. Hunting was all they had in store; I could see it in their minds. For that, I was glad.

I had a lot of time to think. To look over mine and Bella's time together. To remember my favourite nights, all of our conversations. It was times like these, remembering Bella, that I was glad for my vampire memories. I could recall everything in perfect detail; crisp and clear. Like I was living the moment again. That made hunting a little difficult, when I was remembering nights, such us the night I came home to "angry grizzlies", or the nights leading up to this night. My boundaries had blurred a lot in the past month.

My focus was even worse when I focused on the future. I finally gave up.

Emmett, Jasper and I gave ourselves over to our instincts. We hunted.


	2. Wedding Day

**A/N: I know these aren't very long, but I kinda want to keep them short.**

**Please review. Let me know if y'all like it. If y'all do, the reception and first part of the honeymoon are next.**

**As always, I do not own Twilight.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Edward's POV

The day of the wedding was finally here. I had hunted so much throughout the night that I would be good for nearly two weeks. I felt antsy, waiting for the moment when I would get to see Bella again. I could hear her heartbeat upstairs, and the murmuring of her and Alice's voices. I hoped Alice wasn't torturing her too much.

Jasper was calling me from my room. It was time for me to get ready. That left about ten minutes till the wedding. Ten minutes, and I would see my Bella again. Thirty, and she would be mine for all eternity. I rushed through getting ready. Jasper was laughing at me.

"Edward, getting your suit on faster won't make the time move faster," he said, sending calming waves towards me. I breathed in, calming myself. Of course he was right. I could hear Charlie and Renee upstairs talking to Bella, and then Alice calming her. It was almost time.

I made my way to the living room, and walked to the alter. It was my time to wait. I had waited for this day so long. I could wait a little longer. I could hear Mr. Weber's thoughts behind me. He was laughing at what a anxious groom I seemed to be. It reminded him of himself on his wedding day. I had to smirk at that one. He had no idea.

Rosalie started playing the piano, and Alice began her descent down the stairs. If I had been paying attention to her thoughts, I would have been laughing. She was screaming "_PLEASE DON'T FALL BELLA!"_ over and over. I was too busy trying to catch a sight of Bella to notice though.

I heard the music Rosalie was playing morph into the traditional wedding music, and looked towards the stairs again. I had to remember to breath. There was Bella, on Charlie's arm. She looked breathtaking. Astounding. Beautiful. I really couldn't describe it. Her eyes were moving around the room, taking in all the decorations. And then our eyes locked. I felt a huge grin spread across my face. I could tell she was now in a rush to get to me, but she kept her composure very well.

When she and Charlie made it to the alter, he placed her hand in mine. Everything in the world felt right in that very moment. She and I walked closer to Mr. Weber, and turned to face each other. I grabbed her other hand, taking a moment to brush my fingers across her wrist. Another spread across my face as her breath hitched. She was so beautiful.

The ceremony was simple. Traditional. The way it would have been in my human life time. Soon, we were to the end. Mr. Weber was asking me if I would take Bella to be my wife. "_OF COURSE_," I wanted to scream. I stuck with "I do," my voice ringing out sure, and confident. It was Bella's turn now. I saw that she was now crying. If I could cry, I would be too. The moment was too strong. It was perfect. "I do," she stuttered out, staring into my eyes. I felt like I could see straight into her soul. I felt like I could see out future together, perfect day after perfect day.

Mr. Weber then pronounced us man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. I took Bella in my arms, leaning down to share our first kiss as man wife. I grinned when she threw herself into the kiss. After a few minutes, I drew back. A huge grin was on my face, and she answered with a smile.

I just could help it. She was mine. Forever.


	3. Reception and Wolves

**Of course, I do not own Twilight. :)**

**------------------------------------------**

Edward's POV

I could tell by Bella's eyes that the moments directly following our wedding were a blur to her. She went from person to person, hugging, but never letting go of my hand. I was perfectly content to hold on. I was never letting go again.

Everyone began to flow outside for the reception. We went through the normal rituals; cake, toasts, and such. Soon, I was leading Bella out onto the dance floor, knowing it was time for our first dance. I lifted her easily onto my feet and began to move around the dance floor. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and I could help but kiss her. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I could get used to this," she said. I could too. Holding her close. Her scent in my nose, filling my head. I never wanted to let her go again. She was Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen now. I felt like flying thinking about that.

Too soon, it was time for Bella and Charlie to dance, and for me to grab Esme. Esme and I began twirl effortlessly around the floor.

"It's good to see you so happy," she murmured. "I've waited for this day since I met you." I smiled down at her. "Thanks, mom."

_"You seem worried,"_ she thought. I nodded slightly.

_"Don't be. I know you are worrying about what will happen…but Edward you have both been through so much. You two are made for each other. It will all work out. It will be perfect. You two can overcome anything. Even something as big as vampire and human."_

I stopped and hugged her. "Thank you." She just nodded, and moved away so I could dance with Alice.

The next hour continued like that. I danced with many people, but not nearly as many as Bella did. I was ok, until Mike Newton began to dance with her. His thoughts were just too much. I cut in between the two of them quickly, reclaiming my wife. Ah, my wife. How perfect that sounded.

Bella still didn't seem to understand WHY guys have the thoughts about her they do. I had to rectify that. So I guided her in front of the windows. She really did look simply breathtaking, and apparently this was her first time see herself today. I would have to bring that to Alice's attention later.

I pulled Bella back onto the dance floor. That was when I noticed the thoughts coming from the woods. Jacob was here. I could almost hear the two voices in my head, warring this out.

A: I could take Bella out there to see him. That would make her happy. It would make this day complete for her, if she could see him here. It would be worth the smell, to know she was happy.

Or,

B: I could ignore him. No one else knew he was there. Bella would never know.

In the end, Bella's ultimate happiness won. I began to dance us towards the edge of the party, then pulled her out in to the surrounding darkness. She was confused, but went along with me. Then she saw Jacob. A huge grin lit up her face.

"Jake," she practically squealed. "You came!" I decided to leave them for a few moments. By the clamoring going on in Jacob's head, he had a lot to say. I kissed Bella lightly, and told her I would be back shortly. I shot a warning glance at Jacob, and disappeared.

It was agonizing, being away from her, even for just a few moments. I was keeping careful tabs on them, listening to Jacob's thoughts. As much as Bella trusted him, he was still a shape shifter. A young one, at that. Jasper and Emmett stood beside me, trying to gauge my expressions.

It was then that I noticed the sudden turn in Jacob's thoughts, and heard Bella cry out in pain. I lost it. I was there in a flash, ripping her our of his grasp. Snarls erupted every where, from the two wolves behind Jacob, and my brothers hidden in the trees. The loudest ones, I realized, were coming from my chest. I needed to calm myself. Having Bella back in my arms helped.

Jacob was already gone, the other two wolves were just disappearing into the surrounding trees. I gave Bella a moment to compose herself before pulling her back onto the dance floor. She seemed shaken, but determined to continue on with the night. I leaned down, and kissed her. It was a different kind of kiss. I felt a need for her build up, a need I had kept in control for so very long.

But no more.

It was Alice who intterupted us. I had to fight back a growl. Growling didn't seem to be the best idea at a reception full of humans.

"Go way, Alice," I murmured, turning back to kiss Bella. Damn, that pixie was persistent. She wouldn't leave. I finally surrendered Bella. It was Bella who pulled against Alice to kiss me one last time, much to my delight. Alice was getting very annoyed, I could tell by her thoughts.

I watched Alice drag Bella into the house. Soon, we would be on a plane, heading to Isle Esme.

I just hoped everything would be like Esme said.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I almost have the next chapter finished. It's a little bit harder to write.**

**Review please? :)**


	4. Into the Depths

**Twilight is not mine, just these thoughts. :)**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Edward's POV

We were on the plane, heading to Rio de Janeiro. Bella was fast asleep in my arms, mumbling words every now and then. Mainly my name, but once in while, she would sigh. "Bella Cullen…Edward's…." I couldn't help, but grin. She liked her new name as much as I did.

We began our descent into Rio, so I shook Bella awake.

"Rise and shine," I said, softly kissing her cheeks, nose, and then lips. She looked around groggily, and then snuggled deeper into my arms. "Almost there?" she asked.

"Almost," I promised.

We disembarked the plane, heading into the noisy airport. I could tell Bella was surprised when I led her outside and into a taxi. Her confusion morphed before my eyes into nervousness that seemed to match my own.

The taxi driver dropped us at the docks, and I lead her onto a small boat, being sure she was settled before I started it up.

Heading out to the island, it began to truly dawn on me what was going to take place tonight. Bella was going to be mine in every way, and I hers. How could that not be perfect? Everything with Bella was perfect. She was the very essence of my existence. It only made since to share this with her too.

Soon, I began to feel a thrill, not at the speed we were going, but at the prospect of holding Bella in my arms, of loving her in the most complete way. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to be getting nervous. I think the speed of the boat was bothering her. She was digging her fingers into the seat. I laughed. After so much time with me, you would think she would be used to speed.

We arrived shortly at the isle. Bella wasn't really sure what was going on, but she soon took it all in. She gasped a little when I told her this was Esme's island, a gift from Carlisle.

I swooped her up in my arms, and jumped out of the little boat. I reached back and grabbed the suitcases, and began the descent to the house. At this points, my thoughts were going crazy. I was having to fight with myself. Part of me wanted to push her up against a tree. But I knew this needed to be right, on Bella's terms. I kept my eyes straight ahead. I was a little afraid that if I looked down, I would lose my self control.

We reached the door, and I carried her over the threshold. I walked through the house, carrying her still. I tried to focus my thoughts on one area, not wanting to stray. I set her down in the main bedroom, and ran to get the bags. Those few moments were enough for me to clear my head. When I returned, Bella facing away from me, looking out the windows. I walked up to her, and placed my cool hand on her neck. I knew it was hot in here…but that really seemed best. I kissed her neck softly, deciding in that moment to ask her to swim with me.

She agreed, and I left her so she could have a human moment. I couldn't help but turn around though.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, Mrs. Cullen," I said, watching as a blush swept across her face and shoulders. I smiled and walked out onto the beach.

It was beautiful night. I slowly took my clothes off, and hung them on a palm tree branch. I walked slowly into the water. I could feel my nervousness building up again, but at the same time, a hunger I hadn't felt before. If I could be warm, I would be right now.

I stopped once the water was to my hips, and looked at the moon. It seemed like an eternity before I heard Bella moving down the beach. I heard a single piece of fabric whisper across her skin, and then nothing but her. No clothes. That thought alone made me both nervous and crazy at the same time.

I heard her enter the water, then felt her hand on my back. I half turned to look at her. My god, she was gorgeous. Perfect. The moon made her skin whiter than normal, but brought our the color there as well. I had barely begun to think of the parts of her I had never seen before, when I felt the nervousness again. I grabbed her hand.

"I said we would try, Bella. But, please, you must promise to let me know if I hurt you," I practically begged. She smiled and moved closer to me. She seemed so confident, so sure of us.

"I'm not afraid," she said. "We're meant to be together."

That was all it took. I grabbed her, and pulled her to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This chapter was the hardest to write in my own words, but I think I got it how I want it. :)**

**Review please.**


	5. Hurt

**A/n: I am sorry this chapter is so short. It is really just a in-between chapter. The next will be longer, I promise.**

**Sigh...I do not own Twilight. If I did, someone else would be the leading man. :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward's POV

Bella had finally fallen asleep, cradled in my arms. The past few hours had been…well, I would be lying if I said they were anything other than amazing. But still, I was worried I had hurt Bella. I could feel it, I had lost control. Bitten into a few pillows too. The room was covered in feathers. But that was better than biting Bella.

I looked down at her. She seemed ok. Better, in fact. Even in sleep, she still seem ecstatic, a smile on her face. It was then that I noticed the bruises that were appearing on her arms. My stomach dropped. What had I done? I looked more closely, and saw that the bruises covered her arms, ribs, and legs. It even looked like her lips were bruised.

I couldn't believe I had agreed to this. I knew it was a bad idea. I had hurt her. Wasn't that what I had promised to never do? We had barely even been married two days, and already I had hurt her.

I felt myself slipping more and more into despair as the night wore on. There really were no thoughts in my head for awhile, aside from the fact that I had hurt her. Suddenly, I was fighting with myself again. I had hurt her, I could never do this again till she was changed. But, at the same time, I wasn't sure I could resist.

It was like a floodgate had been opened inside me. My need for Bella had changed. Already I craved for her again. My body was litteraly aching for her. To possess her again, to know her soul again. Maybe next time I could control it, maybe…

**NO!** I could not hurt her again. I would not hurt her for my own selfish needs. I could wait. I had waited so long already. I could wait a few short months.

My resolve was rock hard. Like something else…**NO.** I must keep my thoughts in order. I must protect Bella, no matter what.

I spent the rest of the night fortifying my resolve. I already knew Bella would try to convince me it was ok, that she was ok. But I would remain strong.

Before I knew it, Bella was waking up. I let my fingers trail down her spin, hoping it was comforting her from whatever pain she was feeling. I glared at the ceiling. I wasn't really sure if I would be able to handle the look in Bella's eyes. She must hate me.

It was going to be a long honeymoon.


	6. AN

Really everyone, please review? It's killing me. Do y'all like it? I would like to know either way.

I have a lot more planned with this story, maybe a few chapters in Jasper's or Emmett's POV. But, true to title, mainly Edward's.

So please, let me know if y'all like it.

-Jess


	7. Resolve

**A/N: Of course, Twilight is not mine.**

EPOV

Bella was just laying there. Every now and then she would sigh, but aside from that she was perfectly still. It was killing me. I wanted to know if she hated me now. Would I ever be able to earn her trust back now? I wanted to tell her I loved her that I would understand if she hated me. Mostly I just wanted to hear her voice.

Suddenly, she was laughing. Apparently she was hungry. But I could tell what she was doing. Typical Bella. She was pretending she wasn't hurt, so I wouldn't feel bad. Well, it wasn't going to work. I **HAD** hurt her, and I could never forgive myself for that.

Soon, Bella was angry with me. The bruises meant nothing to her, but she had called me a "buzz kill." Emmett calls me that all the time, actually. I should've known Bella would be difficult about this. She's always difficult when I say no to something she wants. And no matter how amazing last night was-and it was, I had just told Bella that-I would not touch her in that way again until she was turned. I couldn't do it. It went against my nature to do something I knew without a doubt to hurt her.

Yet it hurt to tell her no. Last night had been something incredible. When I talked to Carlisle and my brothers, they had said as much. But something was different between us. It was something more. More than I could ever imagine or even dream. I had never felt so close to her. In those moments, I didn't doubt for a second that I still had a soul. It just took Bella to show me that.

But, despite all that, I couldn't physically hurt her again. I would just have to stick through it. I would be changing her soon after we got back. Then it would just be the wait for her to get through the newborn years. But I could wait.

I made it my priority to keep Bella busy in the next week. If I kept her busy, she wouldn't pick at my resolve, and I already knew it was flawed. It wouldn't take much to break through it. We fell into a simple pattern. I filled the days with every activity under the sun, cooked her a huge dinner, and then she practically passed out.

She had her own ulterior motive though. She had taken to wearing the lingerie Alice had packed her to bed. That was a true testament to my self control. If only she knew I was reciting the entire English dictionary in my head every night, to keep my thoughts in check. This worked pretty good. Until the night she wore **IT**. It consisted of black lace. And nothing else. She pranced into the room, turning in a circle so I could get the full affect. I could fell my eyes almost pop out of my head.

I was reciting words at full force now. It took everything I had in me to not pull her in the bed, and…no, I won't finish that thought. Lucky for me, Bella was too tired to really fight with me. But, before she fell asleep, she did tell me she wanted to remain human awhile longer.

I spent the night envisioning us at school. Part of me was thrilled. The other part wondered how long my self control could hold. It was no problem when we hadn't done anything. But now…it was almost excruciating. I wasn't sure I could do it much longer.

Bella woke up suddenly. She was hysterical. I figured it was just a bad dream. She had more nightmares than any other human I knew. I asked her to tell me what it was about, and too my surprise, she kissed me. I pushed her away as quickly as possibly, and she started sobbing apologies. I knew I couldn't do it, and I told her so. What she did next effectively broke my resolve. "Please, Edward," she begged. She sounded so wounded, so broken.

And that was all it took. I couldn't hold off any longer. I just hoped I could control myself better this time. Because there was no stopping now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was relaxed. More relaxed than I had ever been in my entire existence. Bella was still alseep. No bruises. It had been so much easier last night. I had known what to expect. I glanced at the headboard. I would have to figure out something to keep from breaking furniture. The headboard wasn't going to make it. But it wasn't Bella. That was really all that mattered.

Bella was beginning to wake up. She was pretending to be asleep still. She probably figured she was in trouble.

If only she knew. I wasn't sure how long it would take for her to tire of me, but I knew I never would her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**_shida:_ I know, I am making him sound more like a typical male, but thats just because I think under all of it, HE is a typical male. In a way. In some ways. Of course, he is still the DREAM typical male, but I think he still has some of the attributes. He just has amazing resolve, self-control, and, well, manners.**

**I am open to comments, suggestions, concerns, etc. Just pm me!**


	8. Is it Possible

**A/N: Ok, ok, here it is. The pregnant chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. At all.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward's POV

Bella and I had fallen into a easy routine. I had decided we would stay in the blue room, since I had already mauled the headboard in there. And I found myself in there more often that I would've thought possible for Bella. Not that I was complaining. At all.

The only visitors we had were the cleaning crew. Which WAS interesting. Apparently Kaure, a small female, was raised to be very superstitious. She seemed to know what I was. In a way at least. And she seemed terrified for Bella. It didn't help that she walked in on Bella and I right after I had lifted Bella off her feet and was attacking her neck with kisses.

Aside from that day, everything had been perfect. But I needed to hunt now. As much as I hated to leave Bella, I knew I was walking a dangerous line at that point. I hadn't hunted since we arrived on the island, and I was now allowing myself to be closer to her physically than I ever had before. I really hated to leave her, but with the way she had been sleeping, I highly doubted that she would even begin to wake up before I returned. Just in case, I wrote her a quick note, letting her know where I was and that I would return soon.

I decided to swim instead of taking the boat. Honestly, I could move faster than any vehicle. But fast vehicles still appealed to me. It only took me about ten minutes to reach the mainland, but then I had to travel far inland before I even began to encounter wildlife. I eventually came upon a herd of llamas. I really detested llamas, they have so much fur, and their blood had a slightly fetid undercurrent to it. But they would have to do. I had already been gone for several hours, and I wanted to get back to my Bella.

By the time I was swimming again, the sun had risen. Hopefully Bella would stay true to her pattern the past two weeks, and still be asleep. But as I walked into the house, I could tell she had moved during the night. Her breathing was coming from the living room. Damn. I really didn't want her to wake without me there.

When I walked into the living room, I saw that she was still sleeping, and went to wrap my arms around her. Next thing I knew, she was flying away from me, running to the kitchen. I could hear the sounds of her getting sick. I ran through I mental list in my head, remembering everything I had fed her. Mainly eggs. Why was she sick?

When I got to her, she was rinsing her mouth out. And apologizing. She apologizes a lot. Apparently she had made chicken and it wasn't setting well with her. Abruptly, she was running into the bathroom. I ran after her, sitting down beside her. She asked me to leave, not wanting me to see her like this. I ended up giving up and leaving.

The next ten minutes went by incredibly slow. I heard Bella get into the suitcase, and then gasp. I went to the door, wanting to know what was going on. She asked me how long it had been since the wedding. I answered, and she began counting to herself. The silence was starting to get to me. What was wrong? As a answer she held out her box of tampons. Her period? Is that what this was all about? But I didn't smell blood..

And then it hit me. She **WASN'T** on her period. She hadn't had it since we had been here. And she was supposed to. I knew from my time with her that her body ran like clockwork. Always on time. What did that mean?

BLOODY HELL. Pregnant! By me. Pregnant. She was pregnant. Was that possible? She was PREGNANT. My mind rapidly went through all the possible answers as I sank to the ground. There was no other answer. She was PREGNANT. By a VAMPIRE. What did I do? She wouldn't survive. There was no way. PREGNANT.

I heard Bella gasp again, and glanced at her. She was standing in front of the mirror, examining her stomach. Her stomach that was usually flat. Her stomach that now had a tell-tale bulge. PREGNANT. My mind began to shut down. I didn't know how to comprehend it.

I faintly heard my cell phone ring, and Bella talking to first Alice, then Carlisle. Carlisle! He would know. I held my hand out, and Bella handed the phone to me.

"Is it possible?" I asked, my voice ragged. I don't think my voice had ever sounded like that before. I was going to pieces. And what Carlisle had to say wasn't very reassuring. Yes, it was possible. Men don't change. We stay constant throughout our lives. All the venom does is make it so the body can't change. Yes, it perfects, but it freezes the body as well. But men…we would still be able to father children. It requires no change in our bodies.

But these pregnancies always end the same.

_Death._

I sprang into action. There was no way I would let this hurt Bella. I would get her home, and it out of her. I ran around the room, packing as I went. I could tell Bella was slightly shell-shocked, and I assured her there was nothing to worry about. We wouldn't let this happen, we wouldn't let this…thing…hurt her in any way. We would get it out before it got the chance. This didn't seem to sooth her. Surely she must hate me by now.

Soon, but not soon enough, we were on a plane heading home. It took a lot to get last minute tickets. And my run in with Kaure didn't help. But we were here, on the way to fix this, and that was all that mattered.

Bella was mainly quiet during the flight. Shell shocked still, or so I thought. It wasn't until we got home, and she ran into Rosalie's arms that I realized she was resolving herself. ROSALIE. Of all people. I hated her so much in that moment. That she would let Bella do this.

Because Bella wasn't going to let me fix this. She wanted to go full term, to carry it, to give birth to it. She loved it. Already. My Bella.

It was then that I truly went under. And I wasn't sure I would ever resurface.


	9. Emotional

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean alot. Ok, so. I really wasn't sure about this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephanie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own Twilight.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't take it. All of the emotions. Well, at least the emotions coming from everyone aside from Edward. Edward was like a void. Nothing came from him. No anger. No fear. No love. It scared me. He had to be feeling something.

When he and Bella arrived at the airport, and Bella ran into Rosalie's arms, I felt a plethora of emotions coming from him. Anger, hurt, self-loathing…it was hard to stand. But then they flickered out, and he was empty. It wasn't until the first time the…baby…hurt Bella that I felt anything from him. It was just a brief flare of anger, and then it was gone.

I didn't know what to do. Everyone else was a rainbow of emotions. Bella was leaking love, exuberance, and joy like she couldn't contain any more in her system. Rosalie was smug and excited. Emmett was confused. Ok, that wasn't a surprise. Carlisle seemed to still be in shock. Esme was worried 24/7. Alice was frustrated, angry, and pained. She wanted Bella safe almost as much as Edward.

I had gotten to where I would purposely ask Edward to hunt, just for the lull in emotions. It was like a vacation. Things in the house were defiantly tense.

I wondered if we would make it as a family. The line was clearly drawn. On one side you had Bella, Rosalie and Emmett. Well, Emmett was really just there because Rosalie was, but still. On the other you had Carlisle, Edward, and Alice. Esme and I were in the middle. Esme just wanted everyone to be happy, and couldn't figure out how to make that happen. I just wanted a reprieve from the emotions. Rosalie had gotten to where she refused to let Edward or Carlisle be alone with Bella. She didn't have to worry about Alice, she stayed away from Bella as much as possible. The baby in her caused Alice's visions to flicker out, and she was giving herself a headache trying to see the outcome. Until now, I didn't think that vampires could even get headaches.

We mostly stayed in the living room with Bella. Emmett would play games or watch football, Esme would sketch. Rosalie tended to Bella. I remained in the background, continuously analyzing the emotions in the room. Edward remained lifeless.

This was where the family was when Jacob walked onto the scene. I felt an amazing range of emotions coming from him. Mostly anger. He wanted to kill Edward. For what, I did not know. He didn't even know what was going on yet.

He walked into the house, and stopped short at what he saw. Rosalie was hissing at him, but he couldn't take his eyes from Edward. I understood why. Edward truly looked like a vampire now: dead.

Bella had thrown up, and that was when Jacob really saw her. The shock rocked his body. I looked at Bella again, and could understand what he was feeling. Her appearance was frightening. What shocked me was the love Bella felt for him. It wasn't the same as what she felt for Edward, but almost as strong.

But what shocked me the most was the emotion Jacob's appearance sparked in Edward. Anger, I would have understood. Repulsion, annoyance, anything.

But not _hope_.

**Edward's POV**

I loathed myself for the thought of it. But what other way was there? I couldn't stand the idea of her with him…but the thought of the pain she was going through and the idea of losing her overrode that. Jacob Black was exactly what I needed. The solution. Everyone would be happy. Bella would get her baby, and I would be able to get that monster out of her.

But first I needed to convince Jacob of my plan. And that was going to be quiet a feat, considering that he was shouting obscenities at me in his head. He wanted to kill me for doing this to her. He didn't know I wanted to kill myself for it.

I had to hope though. If this worked…well, it would still be hard. But she wouldn't be in pain. She wouldn't have to die right now. And that was better than this. Even if it meant I was dying.

**Jasper's POV**

Edward took Jacob outside to talk alone. I figured they were going to finally fight it out. Maybe that was where Edward's hope came from. The chance to finally rid himself of the dog. I couldn't tell what their emotions were now though. Nor could I hear them. Apparently Edward took him far enough away from the house that we couldn't hear. Pity. I would love to be in on that fight.

Bella was worried. For whom, I don't know. Jacob, probably. There was no way he would be able to defeat Edward, even as a wolf.

We all waited for them to return, everyone tense and silent. Even Alice was down here now, sitting on the stairs.

I continuously reached out with my mind, seeking out their emotions. Suddenly, I could feel them again. Edward was still feeling hopeful, but repulsed at the same time. Jacob was confused, hopeful, and…doubtful? What was going on? Their emotions made no sense.

Jacob came striding in the door, with Edward on his heels. To my further amazement, he asked everyone to leave Bella and Jacob alone to talk. Rosalie kicked up a fit, but both Edward and Bella reassured her it was ok. Why would Edward WANT to leave them alone? He used to pitch such a fit when she was alone with him.

But we all left them, Alice and I heading to our room, and the rest of the family going into Carlisle's study. I could still feel their emotions though. Jacob was still feeling hopeful, but a little chagrined. Bella was happy and wary.

I focused harder, able to discern when Bella's emotions went from happy to enraged and shocked almost instantly.

Alice gasped. She had been listening harder than I was, and had heard what was said.

She quickly explained that Edward had sent Jacob in there to try and convince Bella to do away with what was inside of her, and allow JACOB to give her a child.

Edward was more desperate than I thought. The idea of Bella with the dog was repulsive, even to me. What was he thinking? He made no sense anymore. To allow the man he loathed the most, the only rival he had ever had to be with Bella. I looked at Alice. The thought of anyone else touching her enraged me. How was Edward overrinding that response? We were vampires. The instinctual possessiveness we felt toward our chosen mates was second only to our bloodlust.

I could hear Rosalie hissing from the end of the hallway. Apparently she had been listening as well. Esme gasped. She was both shocked, but understanding at the same time. Carlise was reeling. His shock showed through for a instant, and then he was composed again. Emmett was disgusted. I was sure Edward would get it from him later. Emmett viewed Bella as his baby sister, and to him Edward was putting Bella in danger.

I wished I knew what he was thinking.

**Edward's POV**

I hadn't really thought it would work. But I had to try, no matter how much it hurt my pride. To be going to that dog for help. To plead with him. Indeed, I had practically begged, falling to the ground in front of him. But in the end, he was right. Bella was stubborn. She had set her mind on seeing this out.

My only option now was to prepare for what the end would invariably be. She would die, this I knew. But I could save her. That gave me a certain hope. I could make it through the pain she was feeling now. I didn't like it, no I loathed it. I hated Rosalie for backing her. I hated myself for doing this to her. But I could live with it, as long as there was hope.

Bella had been angry with me when I walked back into the room. Jacob had already left. He had to inform Sam what was going on. That meant nothing to me. The pack would surely be up in arms about it…but maybe the fight would be a welcome reprieve.

Everyone else was disgusted with me. Aside from Esme. She understood why I did it. Esme always understood. Rosalie was seething with anger. I didn't care though. What did it matter? They didn't have to understand, and they never would. Bella was my life. I was simply doing everything in my power to protect her. To no end.

I ignored everyone, and apologized to Bella. She immediately forgave me, and patted the spot on next to her on the couch. And I went to her. Rosalie hissed a warning, but I just glared at her. She must have known by then that I wasn't going to do anything. I was resigned to the future.

I had accepted it. But I did not like it.


	10. Nazis

A/N: This is just a really short exerpt of Emmett's thoughts. don't worry, he will get another chance to "speak". :)

Emmett's POV

I had to get out of the house. I couldn't take it anymore. Rosalie constantly at Edward's throat, Bella in pain…I wasn't so sure Rosalie was right anymore. After Bella had called her from Isle Esme, she came to me, explaining what was going on and that she wanted help Bella. I agreed with her. Mainly because I was happy she even wanted to help Bella. But also because I thought taking the baby out was wrong. I know, a vampire with morals.

But now…with the pain the baby was causing Bella, I didn't know. She was nothing more than a bag of bones. Her stomach bulged away from her body, almost grotesque in size. It was covered in bruises. The baby liked to kick apparently. It had broken one of her ribs already. Maybe, if this all worked out, I could one day teach my little niece or nephew how to play soccer.

The other problem was that Bella couldn't keep down food. Not that I blamed her. I had tried almost everything she was trying to eat, and it was disgusting. But Edward had explained to me that unlike vampires, Bella could die from lack of food. We were would weaken, but still live. Or unlive…whatever. This horrified me. What a horrible way to die.

I wanted Bella to be better. To be back to my blushing little sister. And for Edward to be back to normal Eddie. They were making all my sex jokes go to waste.

Jacob was fun though. After the pack decided that the baby was a threat, Jacob went AWOL. He started his own pack. The Cullen pack. Leah and Seth were the only other pack members, but it was enough. Jacob had more blonde jokes than I did, and was brave enough to say them. I normally just waited till I was around Eddie, and thought them. Rosalie hits harder than you would think.

But even with the added humor of Jacob, the house was tense. Bella was getting worse and worse. I condemned myself to staying though. I didn't want to run out on my little sister. She might need me.

Everyone else crowded around the hospital bed Bella was currenlt laying in. I tuned out their voices, and focused on my game. I was on a killing spree, sniping Nazis. I hate Nazis.

So you can understand how it shocked me to smell blood. I looked around widely, trying to identify the source. It was coming from the kitchen. I walked in there to find Rosalie pouring blood in cup. She explained that they were going to try giving this to Bella. This made sense. The baby was half vampire after all.

I followed her back to the bed, and watched as Bella took her first sip. I was really waiting for her to get sick. It was surprisingly gross when she threw up, but cool at the same time. To my amazement, she seemed to like the blood. Rosalie seemed to think that was good thing. She was getting really excited.

Maybe things would get better. I couldn't be sure though. Eddie was still super tense. I continued to watch as Bella finished the whole cup, and then another. She already looked better.

Jacob, however, looked disgusted. I didn't know why. According to Rose, he was the one who came up with the idea.

Soon, I got bored, and wandered back to kill more Nazis. I hate Nazis.


	11. Love

**Hey everyone. sorry that this is so long coming, AND short. Work has been crazy lately. I promise to update again this weekend. And I promise it will be LONG. I'm thinking Emmett's POV again. Maybe.**

Edward's POV

I sat on the floor by Bella's head, listened to Jacob tell Carlisle that it was safe for us to hunt. I almost laughed at that. The thought of that dog telling us it was safe for us to hunt was humorous. That was what they had committed their lives to keep us from doing. Hunting. Not that we hunted humans, of course.

Rosalie was currently pitching one of her fits. She refused to go hunting if I was staying here. Like I would hurt Bella. After I had devoted everything to keeping her safe, and not hurting her. Yes, I would love to get that fetus out of her. But I would not do so, not knowing it would hurt her in a way I could never fix.

Carlisle gave in of course. That was the easiest thing to do with Rosalie. Her temper tantrums were legendary. She wrecked one of our houses once, simply because Emmett "accidently" snapped the heel off of her favorite shoes. Why we still put up with her, I will never know. She was the most arrogant person I had ever met in my long life. I had to admit that Emmett was a bigger man than I was to put up with her.

Jacob was now antagonizing Rose. His blonde jokes were actually funny. This was quickly becoming the norm for us. Bella, Jacob, Rose, and me. All together, each in our own little worlds. But, at that moment, I heard something that rocked mine. Everyone had grown quiet, when I heard a voice that I did not recognize. It sounded like it came from Bella. But I couldn't hear her thoughts. Could I?

I asked her what she was thinking about, and found myself pleasantly surprised that she was thinking about Esme's island. She really did look lovely when she was blushing. But that didn't explain the voice. Then, as she was talking, I heard it again. It was hard to explain. Not so much a voice, as a pure feeling. It liked Bella's voice.

Then everything clicked into place. It was the baby. In Bella. I could hear it. I placed my head on Bella's belly, and told her I could hear it. I was even more pleased when I could hear it get startled when Bella yelled. When Bella spoke to it again, I could hear that it was happy.

But then, I heard the thought that made me want to dance. It liked MY voice as well. The baby liked me. I couldn't understand this. Not two minutes ago, I had wanted to see it dead. But it liked me. And I found myself loving it.

I was still marveling at this, when Jacob's thought burst into my mind. He was angry. More than angry, he was hurt. He felt I had abandoned him in his fight. I could understand that. For so long, it had been just us, ang Carlisle against evryone else. But he wasn't controlling his anger. He stood in the living room, shaking all over. I acted quickly, tossing him the keys to my Vanquish. He had to leave. I was not going to let anything endanger my wife and unborn child.

He disappeared out the door, and I returned to Bella. She had a look of anguish on her face. I wasn't really sure how to deal with that. She loved Jacob. And she wanted him to be happy. Unfortunately, her happiness, and his happiness never seemed to align. I wanted to fix it for her. The only way I could think of was to kill Jacob, but that wouldn't really help.

Then I heard the baby again. It was scared because of the lack of voices. It had become used to the normal thrum of sounds in the house. We were always awake, always talking. THe silence frightened it.

I laid my head on Bella's belly again, and began to hum her lullaby. Soon, both Bella, and the baby were quiet.

I looked at Rosalie and smiled. She was thinking about how she had known all along I would make a good father. That concept was alien to me as well. A vampire for a father. How would we make this work?

Rosalie soon left, with thoughts of hunting on her mind. She knew I was safe now. I moved so I could watch Bella sleep, and marveled at what an incredible woman she was. She had an amazing compacity for love in her little body. First she had loved me, a monster, whose first thought upon meeting her was how much I would love to kill her. And now she loved my child. Enough to brave inevitable death to bring it into the world.

I would never understand her. But I was glad she loved the way she did.


	12. Emmett VS Leah

**I decided to throw in some comic relief. There are alot of moments not in BD, so here is something I could see happening. I will update two more times this coming week. Rate and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not have my name on it.**

**--------------------------------**

Emmett's POV

I had finished my nazi game. That was the only reason I started antagonizing Leah. Looking back, it wasn't exactly the smartest thing I had ever done. Jake, I could handle. I had severely underestimated Leah though. Think of Rose. Now give her claws, teeth, and an even worse attitude. That's Leah.

It all started after Jake had made his great escape in the Vanquish. I heard Leah and Seth howling their heads off, and had gone outside and told them to shut it. Next thing I knew, Leah had jumped on me and was trying to rip my throat out. I could hear Eddie and Jazz laughing behind me, but neither made any move to help me. It ended up being Rose that saved my ass.

Ok, now think about being saved by your wife. It isn't the best feeling. From that point on, I swore to myself I would get Leah back, AND Rose wouldn't have to save my ass from that mutt again.

I had only one thought: "Let the games begin." So much better than killing nazi's.

I could tell from the start that Leah didn't know what she was getting into. Jake tried to warn her. He knew about my infamous pranks. Hell, I could see me one day using him for some of them. But Leah had no clue.

On the other hand, I should have asked Jake before I started going after her. He could have warned me about her attitude problem. But then again, he might have found it funny watching me get my ass handed to me by a female dog.

I started out gentle. Just going on the porch and making comments about how men were better than girls, and stuff like that. When I realize that wasn't getting me anywhere with her, I stepped up my game. I went out one day when the pack was patrolling, and rubbed all over the tree Leah had taken to sleeping under. I knew my scent would stick there. And I knew how much she despised our scent, more so than Seth or Jake.

That pissed her off, but she just paid me back by sneaking into mine and Rose's room while we were hunting and rolling around in our bed. AFTER rolling around in the mud. That left me one step behind, AND dealing with a pissed Rose.

After that, it wasn't just games anymore. I was a force of nature. There was no way Leah was walking out of this without being emotionally scarred. First, I convinced Jake to act like he was in love with Leah. He followed her around for days, whining at her, and begging her to give birth to her pups. Then I got Seth to give he the silent treatment. Every time she asked why he wasn't talking to her, Seth would say "You know what you did!" and storm off.

I thought this was all going fine and dandy. But I forgot that once they all phased, she would know why they were doing it. Did I call myself a force of nature? Hell no, that she-dog is.

One morning, after listening to Eddie talk about the baby's thoughts for what felt like forever, I decided to go hunt. I was getting all into it, letting my senses take over, when I felt something hit me from behind. I whipped around, expecting to see Jazz or Eddie, but there was nothing. Considering how fast vampires move, that was pretty weird. But, as always, I ignored it, and went back to hunting. But my prey was gone. Seriously, a whole herd of deer. Gone.

That was when I smelled her. Leah.

I looked around wildly, expecting see her hiding among the trees. She was no where to be seen. And then I heard her. Above me. I looked up just in time to see her as she jumped on me. Shit.

I leave out the rest of the gory details. Let's just say I had to drag myself home, and have Carlisle reattach my arm.

Jazz and Eddie still haven't stopped laughing.

But it was all worth it to see Rose chase down Leah, thump her on the nose, and pull her tail. The entire time, screaming "Bad girl! BAD!" Even if it did mean my wife was saving my ass. Again.

Oh well.

I guess I will stick to killing nazi's.


	13. Venom

**A/N: I am so so so sorry this has taken so long! Life has been so hectic. Work, moving out, etc. I promise to update again by the end of this week!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

It had started out as a normal day. Well, at least, as normal as normal was at this point. But this was the day that changed my entire existence. The day I heard the baby. It was life altering, really. To hear such love in one being's voice. Love for me. Love for Bella.

But that feeling of amazement did not last for long. I could hear Jacob driving down the driveway in the Vanquish. I knew I had to talk to him.

As soon as the baby was born, the treaty would be broken. Bella would have to be changed. The wolves would call full out war on the entire coven. I could not let that happen. Not after everything we had made it through. And the only person I knew who could stop it was Jacob, even if he didn't realize that yet.

Not to mention the fact that I needed to tell him to keep Leah in line. I thought things had calmed down between her and us after the prank war. But apparently not. She had upset Bella, and in her current state, that could not happen again.

I set my jaw, and walked out to the garage where Jacob was about to pull in. Oh, how I hated to ask him favors. But this was life or death. Again.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I had had a headache for so long at that point, that I didn't notice it intensifying. All I knew was that I had an intense feeling of dread, worse than before. I was currently holed up in mine and Jasper's bedroom, trying to ignore the blackness that clouded my mind. With the baby, and the wolves close by, it was nearly impossible. But I was making it through. I knew it wouldn't be much longer before Carlisle insisted on delivering the baby. I had just heard Edward telling Jacob that they were thinking around noon tomorrow.

That made me sigh in relief. Even Jasper's calming presence was losing it's affect, as well as Jacob's numbing. I wondered idly if codeine would help. Or human blood.

I was losing it. All I knew was that the baby needed to be born soon, or I was going to go crazy.

And then the rest of the family would really know what a pixie from hell looked like. I heard Edward and Jacob walking back inside, and decided to head downstairs. And prayed that my sanity held.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The talk with Jacob went well. He had agreed to void the treaty, and to talk to Leah. But he had made it clear that we all needed to be back in the house. Carlisle and Esme were still gone.

But I would worry about that fact later. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be back with Bella. When I walked in the living room, I saw that she was awake. As was the baby. Bella turned first to me, and then Jacob, a huge smile breaking across her face. It killed me to see her look at him like that, if at that point, but I knew he meant a lot to her.

After attempting to apologize to Jacob multiple times, Bella hinted to Rose that she needed to go to the bathroom. That seemed innocent enough. Even if it was, literally, a pregnancy from hell, it was still a pregnancy. Looking back, I realize I should have insisted one of us carry her. At the time, though, she looked so healthy.

It all happened quickly, even by my standards. She stood, knocked over her cup, reached for it, and then crumpled to the ground in pain. I could hear the baby, worried it had hurt her. I gave no other thought to that. My mind was focused on one thing. Saving my Bella.

She was vomiting blood, and screaming. Rosalie and I broke into action, getting her quickly upstairs. But I could tell from Rosalie's thoughts that the blood was too much for her to handle. She was holding it together though, and I focused my full attention on Bella. I tried to argue with her, to get her to let us give her morphine. All she could think about was the baby.

Rosalie complied before I could, and began to tear into Bella's stomach. That was when she lost it. I guess I will always have something to thank Jacob for. He was the one who got Rosalie into the hall.

I went back to work on Bella, telling Jacob to give her CPR. Anything to keep her heart moving. We both heard her spine crack. We were both frantic.

I'm not sure how long it took, but I had gotten the baby out, and Bella was demanding to hold her. It was like the eye of the storm. A quiet reprieve, amidst the chaos. For just a moment, I got to see my wife holding my daughter. My Bella holding my Renesmee.

But, like the eye of a hurricane, it ended all to soon. Renesmee had bitten Bella. I was holding her when Jacob and I both heard Bella's heart stop. The true race had begun. A recomposed Rosalie had appeared to take Renesmee, and Jacob and I began our mission again, with fervor. Saving Bella.

I had him stop his compression briefly, injecting my venom straight to her heart. I told him to keep her heart moving, while I got more venom into her system. I had to keep her alive.

It didn't take long for him to give up. But that didn't matter. He had save her once. I would save her this time.

I continued to work over her, every second dragging by, keeping her heart moving. I was on the verge of giving up, when her heart began to beat on it's on. The venom was kicking in.

She would live.


	14. The Same

**Edward's POV**

My life seemed to be in order for the first time in my existence. Bella would live. Even now, I could hear her heart pumping the venom throughout her body. And I had a daughter. Renesmee. She was perfect. When I first loved Bella, I thought for sure I would never love another being as much as her. I was wrong. Renesmee had captured my heart, and was holding it in the palm of her perfect little hand. My love for her was different that that for Bella, of course, but just as strong. It blazed like a wildfire. No, it blazed like venom. I knew I would do anything for her. It took her all of 5 seconds to have me wrapped around her little finger. I spent every moment with her. I could see both myself and Bella in her, and that astounded me. It was also agonizing to think I had ever wanted to deny her birth. I could not envision my life without her.

The only darkness in the bright light that was my life was Jacob. That mangy, filthy, half-breed had imprinted on my daughter. MY daughter. I had tried to keep him away from her, but she seemed to want him as much as he wanted her. And how could I cause her pain? I knew from his thoughts that she was his whole world, but that, for now, her viewed her as a sister. At least I knew she was safe with him. He would never do anything to cause her any pain. Even if I didn't want to admit it, he was probably the best I could have wished for her.

The days went by quickly. The entire family was smitten by Renesmee. I don't think she had been set down since she was born. As the third day began, I pestered Alice incessantly about Bella. I was ready for my wife to be awake. To see our daughter. And for…other things. Alice pinpointed the time for me, so when it rolled around, I was waiting by Bella's side. I knew that the last few minutes would be agonizing for her. I was ready for screaming and thrashing.

There were none. Aside from her body lifting from the table once, she was completely still. I began to worry. That was not normal. Carlisle assured me things were fine. There was nothing to do, but wait. I could hear her heartbeat getting stronger and stronger. Then, the moment I had been waiting for. Silence.

**Jacob's POV**

My entire life had made a 180. The old Jacob would have been up in that room, waiting for Bella to awaken, with some sick idea of still being able to get her from Edward. The new Jacob was sitting downstairs, holding his entire life in his arms. Renesmee. She filled me with warmth. I wanted nothing more out of life than to be with her. Already, I was at her beck and call. If that meant chewing on my fingers, then I was chew toy. I just wanted her to be happy.

I could hear the family above us, dealing with a newly awakened Bella. I gave that little thought. Yes, I was happy she was alive. Well, kinda alive. But, I was also filled with dread. How would she react to me imprinted on her new born daughter?

But I would give more thought to that later. I knew they would take her hunting before bringing her down here. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. But I couldn't deny Bella's right to see her daughter. So I decided to set up a test for her. I would present myself to her first. If she could stnad not attacking me, she could see Renesmee. I knew it was stupid. Once she found out about the imprinting, I had time still. Time with Renesmee.

**Edward's POV**

She was magnificent. She was the most amazing creature I had ever beheld. And, oh, how my dead heart soared at her first words. "I love you." I could barely keep my hands off of her. I finally had what everyone else in the family had. Someone like me. I no longer had to worry about hurting her. She was strong.

I watched as she took in her appearence. As she grew accustomed to her new view on the world. She was astounding. She adjusted so quickly.  
The only sour note was the fact Bella was not ready to see Renesmee. I knew she wanted to badly.

So we went on our first hunting trip.

My Bella, and I. Hunting.

Finally the same.


	15. AN 2

A/N:

Ok everyone. I am sooo sorry this took so long. I just got back in school. It has been CRAZY.

I am working on the next chapter right now, but first I wanted to get a feel for some things.

Do y'all think I should continue all the way through the Volturi, or stop here?

Please let me know.

Also, I have a Bella/Jasper story in works. Wooh.


	16. Authors Note and Apology

Hey Everyone.

First, I would like to apologize for my dreadfully long absence. And thank those of you who are still reading this.

Second, (Here comes the excuse part) While my initial excuse is not very good, my second wins out. Initially, I quit writing because I was both working full-time and attending school full-time. Then I quit school (for the time being) and was starting to work on some new chapters for this. However, that all came to an abrupt halt. (as did my life) On January 13, 2010, I suffered an aortic dissection. It was caused by a heart defect I already had, and is the same problem that killed both my father and uncle. My aorta dissected all the way through the ascending aorta, aortic arch, and descending aorta. This caused me to lose blood flow to my legs. I was in surgery for 10 hours, initially. During which time I was given a mechanical aortic valve, and tubing grafted to the ascending aorta. After they took me off bypass, I was still not getting blood flow to my right leg. So they did an emergency compartmentalized fasciotomy. Essentially, they cut open both sides of my leg to relieve pressure. After that, they kept me in a drug induced come for 2 days, during which I suffered a minor stroke and several epileptic fits. I was in the hospital for two months, and rehab for an additional month. I know this is rather depressing, but I'm glad to be alive. What I went through has a 20% survival rate. And of that 20%, only 40% survive the first five years. But due to my healthy state now, and young age, I am hopefully going to disprove both statistics. There's always exceptions.

And I know this story sounds far fetched. But if you really question, PM me. Or email and I will send you pictures of the hospital stay and post hospital stay.

Ok, all of this was just to say I'm back, and if anyone is still interested, I am working on this story.

Love,

Jess


End file.
